


Crawling back to you

by ifonenight



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, M/M, Marking, Rough Sex, Scratching, the may go at it like animals but they're still in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9997349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifonenight/pseuds/ifonenight
Summary: They’re clashing together again, without any pretense of finesse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [playlist](https://playmoss.com/en/ifonenight/playlist/crawling-back-to-you--a-kylux-playlist) (especially the first song)!
> 
> Thank you to the amazing [katsukiy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/katsukiy/profile) for beting this.

They’re clashing together again, without any pretense of finesse.

Hux feels teeth against his lower lip, landed there almost by chance, but then they sink in, tug, draw blood, and they make him furious, make his dick impossibly hard, and as soon as they let go he shoves hard with the hands he’d raised before him, on a firm, scarred chest.

The man in front of him stumbles back, but not far enough, and he grabs Hux by his shoulders to spin him, sending Hux’s back to collide with the wall, knocking the breath out of him.

He’s already reaching to grip locks of dark hair in his fist even before the black spots in his vision have faded.

He jerks his hand and the man grunts, tilting his head on the side to lessen the pressure, and Hux takes advantages of it, latching on his vulnerable neck, biting down around the tendons.

He feels fingers finding his waist and clenching down, but the man doesn’t try to move otherwise. He’s panting in his ear as Hux keeps worrying at the flesh, until he’s satisfied, until he’s sure he’s left a mark.

And there it is, when he pulls back, red and angry and bruising. Clear against pale skin.

He doesn’t fight when the man throws him on the bed, and spreads his legs willingly when he descends on him, putting his mouth on Hux’s soft inner thighs, clamping his teeth down, and Hux grabs the sheets and doesn’t scream but he wants to, he wants to, he wants to.

His tights must be a mess of purple and dents when the man moves higher, with less urge now, nuzzling Hux’s leaking cock, kissing the head, looking up at him with a wicked glint in his eyes when he nips at the shaft, light enough not to hurt beside a sparkly sting.

Hux grabs the man’s arm and slowly, deliberately burrows his nails in the skin there, dragging them up, all the way to his wrist, thin welts popping up in their wake.

The man growls and surges up, snarling in Hux’s face. He doesn’t try to take his arm back, but bites Hux’s lobe, hard, and Hux gasps and sinks his nail deeper.

The man buckles against him, their dicks sliding against each other’s legs, and then he’s drawing back, jousting Hux’s hand from his arm, shuddering when it stings.

Hux, flushed, legs open and bruised, watches him when he points his hand in the air and after a moment a plastic bottle smacks into it in a blur. The man opens it and pours its liquid generously on his fingers and dick, and when he turns back to look at Hux, Hux can feel his heart pounding faster against his chest, wants to grab that stupid, asymmetric face and never let go.

He tilts his hips up and grips his own knees, instead, pulling them against himself.

The man’s eyes are dark, almost black, but Hux is not afraid of them. They’re shadows he knows, familiar and comforting because they belong to him. Only to him. That he has control on such a fierce, raw power it’s a high he will never let go of.

Fingers thrust into him without warning, and he arches his back, gasping, staring at the ceiling without seeing it. He pushes back against them, but there’s no need, because they’re already moving, knowing exactly where to rub and how hard.

When they slip out he’s trashing on the bed, already on the edge. He’s probably left marks of his own on his tights.

The man seems to sense this and tugs Hux’s hands away, supporting the legs’ weight himself, pushing his fingers exactly where Hux was clutching them, and Hux can’t hold back his moans anymore.

The man seems to lose his mind at that, as if he was holding back as well and Hux’s noises were permission to let go, and he drives into Hux roughly, starting a fire into him. Burning, inside out, and Hux never wants it to stop. _Consume me_ , he thinks wildly, _turn me into ashes and forge me anew_.

The man shouts at that, as if Hux has screamed the words at him instead of just saying them in his own mind, and he thrusts into him brutally, almost knocking him back against the headboard. Hux doesn’t even try to hold onto something; he lets himself be ravaged, welcoming it with abandon. At some point the man mashes their hands together and Hux lets him intertwine their fingers, too.  

He deliriously fights off his orgasm when he feels it coming, wishing this to last forever, the only things existing in the whole galaxy being the friction in his ass, the man’s breath against his lips, the ache in his throat from all the noises he’s making, their hands together against the sheet, but the man kisses him, an instant of stillness in all that madness, and murmurs, “I’ve got you, let go, come for me, I’m here,” and Hux can’t resist such a sweet request; he cries out so hard that he’s sure the whole ship has heard him but he doesn’t care, slams his hips back down and comes, and comes, and comes, and he almost blacks out but he can’t miss the way the man shouts with him and jerks violently against his ass, tense as a bow’s string. He forces his eyes to stay open and watches the man’s face scrunch up and then waves of black hair fall on his chin and cheeks and mouth, when the man sags against him, struggling to breathe. Hux is too tired to do anything but let him succeed on his own.

He closes his eyes and drifts off, waking up when he’s stroked gently with a damp cloth, and again when he’s made to drink some water, before the man slides into bed with him.

“It will be hell to wear the uniform, tomorrow,” he mutters against Ren’s chest, feeling drowsy when Ren threads his fingers into his hair.

He feels Ren’s low laughter against his cheek. “It’ll make you hard, to feel those bites rub against your pants. I wonder how tense you’ll be, to keep your ever-present control. Sleep, General. I’ll wake you up in time.”      

Hux has a sharp answer ready, just on the tip of his tongue, but he falls asleep before he can get it out.


End file.
